Plata y Miel
by Cherry933
Summary: Una chica busca su lugar en el mundo, y se une a la Comunidad para encontrarlo...
1. Cap 1 Revelaciones

CAP. 1. REVELACIÓN

Como desde hacia tres años, Linwe se dirigía caminando por uno de los innumerables flet de camino al salón en el que servían la comida. Hacia poco que había caído la noche, y ya empezaba a hacer frio, aunque a los demás no parecía afectarles. Caminaba alegre, como siempre, pero no sabia lo que se le venia encima. No sabia de lo que hablarían en la cena, había sido nombrada especialmente por los Señores del Bosque de Lothlórien, no se esperaba nada malo. Vivía completamente ajena a todo lo que sucedía en el exterior a las fronteras. Aunque los mensajeros desde hacia tiempo hacían viajes frenéticos y casi improvisados desde Rivendel al Bosque de los Lorien y viceversa. Pero su contenido era desconocido para ella, permanecía ajena a todo lo que se cernía, nunca se le habían hecho algún tipo de comentario o contado nada, sabia de la correspondencia, pero no le daba mucha importancia, si no se lo contaban no debía ser muy importante, pensaba cada vez que veía a algún mensajero que venia corriendo a mas no poder para entregar el correo lo antes posible. Aunque sabia que en el fondo Celeborn y Galadriel sabia mas de lo que contaban, no le preocupaba mucho.

Asi pues la joven llego a la sala en que cenarían, Galadriel y Celeborn ya estaban sentados a la mesa cuando ella llegó. Pidió disculpas por el retraso y los acompañó. Observo la blanca tez de la Reina de los Lorien que tanto conocía, sabia que algo pasaría, lo no notaba en su serena mirada. Algunos elfos pasaron con bandejas repletas de comida y empezaron a servir, cuando estos se hubieron ido comenzaron la conversación, efectivamente así fue, con la salida del último elfo que tomaba parte del servicio Celeborn comenzó a hablar.

-Son muchos los rumores que corren sobre que Sauron, en su negra torre de Mordor, esta acaudillando un ejército que someterá a la Tierra media, -hizo una pausa y prosiguió. - Y lo peor estaría por llegar si consiguiera hacerse con el Único.-

-Lleváis toda la razón.- dijo Linwe después de escuchar atentamente las palabras del Señor de los Lorien. - Pero bien es cierto de que tenemos una ventaja considerable, pues el anillo aun está oculto y él se desvive en su eterna noche por no haberle encontrado, de ahí a que lo encuentre, tenemos un tanto de ventaja.-

-Pero el anillo se mueve, tarde o temprano dará con el y cuando esto ocurra que los Valar se apiaden de nosotros, porque no es esperanza la que albergo para nosotros.- dijo Celeborn sin apartar la mirada de Linwe en ningún momento. Esta bebió agua y callo unos segundos, luego hablo.

-Desconozco que el anillo haya sido movido de Imladris, ya que no he sido informada. - dijo irónicamente haciendo una pasada con los ojos por las caras de los Señores. -¿Y quien fue que tuvo el triste destino de ser el portador del Anillo?-

-El mismo que lo llevo hasta Rivendel, pues una vez que pudo llevarlo hasta allí, sin sufrir su tentación, ¿qué mejor portador que él?- dijo Celeborn. Galadriel aun no había pronunciado palabra alguna después del saludo de cordialidad cuando llego Linwe, miraba y observaba y escuchaba la conversación entre sus dos acompañantes de mesa sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, como si no estuviera presente en ningún momento.

-Si mal no recuerdo, su portador es un hobbit... valerosa hazaña para un hombre de raza casi olvidada, y lastima siento por él, pues deberá llevar a cabo esta importante misión en soledad.- Celeborn miro a Galadriel quien seguía con la misma expresión, luego volvió a mirar a Linwe.

-Querida...- tragó saliva. - no va solo, en compañía lleva a nueve compañeros de fatiga, distintas razas reunidas como no se daba desde tiempos muy lejanos por este viaje de infortunio y desesperación.-

-Distintas razas? No entiendo. -dijo Linwe a que se explicara mejor.

-En Rivendel, hace ya mucho, tubo a cabo un importante concilio, gente de distintas razas y pueblos, desde los Puertos Grises hasta Gondor, fueron enviados representantes para llegar a una solución favorable para todos.- Celeborn bebió agua y continuo. - En aquel concilio, el mediano portador se ofreció para esta ardua misión, y espontáneamente y por el asombro de muchos, más gente se les unió. Partieron hace meses y no sabemos mucho de ellos, pero lo que si es seguro es que el anillo sigue a salvo de las sombras, aunque no sabemos durante cuánto tiempo.-

-Quienes fueron los que se unieron a ese destino?.- dijo Linwe alzando la voz lo que hizo que varios de los elfos sirvientes se asomaran por si algo había sucedido y requerían de su presencia. Tanto Galadriel como Celeborn callaron a la pregunta de la muchacha, lo que hizo que su nerviosismo aumentara temiéndose lo peor. -Quienes son los que acompañan al hobbit?- dijo ya sin poder contener las lagrimas en sus ojos vidriosos, y la primea lagrima callo por su mejilla para caer encima de la carne que aun no había probado.

-Él es uno de los nueve que forman la compañía, era de esperar siendo quien es y como es. - Dijo Galadriel por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban hablando. - no desesperes pues después de todo Gandalf también va con ellos.-

-¿Gandalf también? ¿Quién mas se unió? Habéis dicho que distintas razas se han juntado para este cometido. -Linwe no cabía en si, le costaba horrores no gritar. Sabía que algo sucedía, pero no de tanta envergadura, algo como lo que le estaban contando.

-Son cuatro los medianos, dos los hombres, un elfo, un enano y Gandalf el Gris. -dijo Celeborn intentando calmar a la joven que miraba en todas dirección intentando contener las lágrimas. -Son todos de familias y antepasados honorables, Boromir, hijo del Mariscal de Gondor al cual ya conoces, Gimli hijo de Gloin, y Legolas, hijo de Thranduil del Bosque Negro, de los hobbits conocemos lo minimo...-

-No puedo creerlo... hay un importante concilio, representantes de todos los pueblos son convocados a ella, y yo, ignorante de todo sigo aquí como si nada. Que pasara si le algo le sucediera a Aragorn? No me lo perdonaría nunca. - Linwe ya no podía controlar el flujo de lágrimas que hacía varios segundos era incesante. Galadriel la cogió de la mano para tranquilizarla. - ¿por qué no se me informo de aquel concilio ahora tan lejano? Estaba en el mismo derecho que los demás para unirme a la compañía, así podría estar ahora con Aragorn, si ya es poco lo que nos vemos... quien sabe cuando sea la próxima vez que le vea si es que le vuelvo a ver... -Se derrumbo, la joven muchacha no soportaba la idea de que la persona a la que mas quería en ese mundo tuviera un futuro incierto tomando parte de esa peligrosa misión.

-¿Y si algo te pasara a ti? - Linwe guardo silencio unos segundos, no sabía que contestar, pero seguía firme en sus trece.

-Al menos estaría con la persona que mas echo de menos a cada instante. - A sus palabras le siguieron un silencio sepulcral. Cuando la muchacha se calmó continuó hablando. -Tengo derecho a elegir, podía haberme unido a la compañía, podía haber sabido esto en su debido momento. No entiendo porque he estado toda mi vida de estudio, luchando en muchas batallas si cuando mas podría dar de mi misma no formo parte de esto. Haber hecho lo que hubiese podido, hasta donde hubiera llegado...-. Linwe se levanto de la silla y pidiendo permiso cortes mente se fue de la sala, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando cruzo la puerta escucho esa voz tan familiar en su cabeza, quedo inmovilizada.

"- No abandones toda esperanza con el primer contratiempo, pues tu formaras parte de esta historia, aunque formas parte de ella desde el día que naciste. Tú, Linwe, hija de Lethlan tienes mucho que hacer en este mundo. No todo es en vano.-"

No comprendía las palabras que Galadriel y tampoco entendía muchas de las cosas que se habían comentado durante la cena, si es que se suponía que debía llamarlo cena al no haber probado bocado. Corrió por las plataformas hasta que llego a unas escaleras, las bajo lo mas rápido que pudo y que las lagrimas le permitían ya que sus ojos color ámbar estaban llenos de ellas. Después de bajar las escaleras siguió corriendo por las plataformas que había sujetas a las ramas y llego a una puerta, empezó a llamar pero no respondía nadie desde el interior de la habitación, insistió varias veces pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al ver que no había nadie volvió a salir corriendo, no sabía exactamente a donde ir, pero necesitaba descargar lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pregunto al primer elfo que se cruzo por el camino donde estaba Haldir, el propietario de la habitación que había estado aporreando minutos antes.

-Partió a la frontera al caer la tarde, mi Señora.- tras darle las gracias al encantador elfo que le había respondido con una amplia sonrisa, cambio de rumbo, bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo, salió corriendo en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Necesitaba hablar con Haldir y desahogarse con alguien, corrió varios minutos hasta que los grandes árboles centrales y la gente iba disminuyendo. No lo había pensado antes y no se dio cuenta hasta mancharse de barro, con la prisa había salido corriendo con su vestido, y el bajo lo llevaba realmente en malas condiciones, barro, hojas, pequeños palos y demás cosas que se pueden amontonar en el suelo. Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás y deshacer lo andado. A lo lejos empezó a ver a un grupo de unos siete elfos, eran los relevados de la frontera. Si bien no se equivocaba el grupo de Haldir no cruzaría el rio de noche, pero aun así decidió preguntar al grupo que venía de frente. Conocía a casi todos pues ella también había montado largas guardias de varios días en las fronteras. Los siete elfos de aspecto cansado y deseoso de llegar a sus casas para descansar se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la estampa con que Linwe se presentaba, no hicieron comentarios, pero sus caras, miradas entre ellos y las miradas que se le habían echado a ella de arriba a abajo fueron suficiente para saber qué es lo que pensaban. Linwe también se dio cuenta de ello, así que se apresuro en quitarse de sus vistas. Al menos le habían confirmado que harían noche en donde ella pensaba, así que aquella era la única buena noticia que había recibido en todo el día, aunque le pillaba lejos, una hora y media, hora tres cuartos, caminando a marcha ligera, tal vez si corriera llegaría antes, a pesar de ser larga distancia y empleando un par de atajos.

Asi pues echó a correr una vez más, le gustaba la sensación del aire fresco en la cara. Era muy incomodo correr con lo largo que era el vertido, y más cuando se lo pisaba, lo que hizo que casi se tropezara varias veces y la acumulación de suciedad estaba haciendo que se empezara a romper por varios sitios. El recogido que llevaba en el pelo había dejado de existir hacia mucho.

Llevaba casi una hora de recorrido desde que salió de Caras Galadon corriendo y aunque las piernas no las tenía cansadas su corazón y su respiración estaba agitados, decidió aminorar la marcha para que su cuerpo se recuperara un poco. Cuando se volvía a encontrar mejor corría más rápido, así estuvo hasta llegar casi a donde se encontraba el flet donde montaban guardia.

Cuando estuvo a unos cincuenta metros decidió parar para darse un respiro y llegar en mejores condiciones que cuando se había encontrado con los anteriores guardias, cuando su cuerpo se hubo calmado comenzó a andar en trayectoria al árbol, no sin antes atusarse el pelo y recolocarse el vestido, se miro el bajo y vio que los girones y rajas le llegaban a mas de un palmo, no se lo pensó dos veces. Rajo en horizontal el vestido a la altura de las rodillas, de manera que parecía que el vestido era así, no era lo normal, pero al menos no iba destartalada.

Ando los cincuenta metros aproximadamente que le faltaban para llegar al árbol en que estaba segura que se encontraban. Cuando ya estaba prácticamente a unos cincos metros del tronco escucho como se tensaba la cuerda de un arco lentamente. No le hacía falta mucha experiencia para saber que cuando escuchas eso debes quedarte quieto y más si estabas en el Bosque Dorado. Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron horas, su corazón empezó a palpitar tan rápidamente que lo escuchaba como si en vez de su interior estuviese afuera, al lado de sus oídos. El miedo que por un instante experimentó fue tremendo, sabía que nada mas abriese la boca para identificarse tendría una flecha en el corazón, o tal vez entre ceja y ceja. Esperaba que le diesen la oportunidad de decir quién era, los segundos pasaban y el sonido del arco resonaba en su cabeza, hasta el punto de no saber si era fruto de su imaginación o que todos estaban apuntándola desde la oscuridad. Estaba en una situación extrema, si intentaba hacer o decir algo no viviría mas de un segundo y si no había respuesta por parte de ellos lo más seguro es que su futuro fuese el mismo que el de la primera opción.

Habían pasado ya casi cinco minutos y no había señales de nada ni nadie. Seguía allí de pie, inmóvil, aunque su cuerpo empezaba a temblar de terror al pensar que en cualquier momento podría estar acribillada a flechas. Volvió a escuchar como tensaban la cuerda de un arco, solo que esta vez sonó justo detrás de su oreja izquierda, tenía a alguno de ellos justo detrás suya, y con la punta de una flecha a un palmo escaso de su cabeza.

-¿Linwe?- A ella le latía el corazón muy deprisa, pero al menos ya habían descubierto quien era y esa voz tan conocida que decía su nombre la tranquilo en la medida de lo posible. -Eres tú, Linwe?- La chica se giró inconscientemente, la afilada punta de la flecha le hizo un corte en la mejilla y la sangre brotó, al igual que sus lagrimas. La flecha le apuntaba justo entre los ojos. Cruzo su mirada con Haldir, quien no reacciono al instante, miró a la chica de hito en hito, luego bajo el arco aun tensado. Ella lo miro un segundo y luego lo abrazó, pero él no le respondió, la condujo sin decir palabra hacia el árbol y cuando estuvieron allí una escala de cuerda bajó desenrollándose, llegó casi al suelo, le indicaron con un gesto que subiera, Haldir subió tras ella. Llegó al flet, allí estaban Rúmil y Orophin, hermanos de Haldir, ellos al igual que los demás elfos que había clavaron sus miradas en ella. La miraron de arriba a abajo, estupefactos también se miraban unos a otros sin entender como una chica había llegado allí, con noche cerrada sin armas y con el vestido rajado, estaba en pésimas condiciones, con el pelo revuelto y mechones que le caían sobre la cara y se mezclaban con la sangre que le salía del corte. Haldir llego pocos segundo después que ella y actuaba de manera extraña. A Linwe no le hizo falta pensar mucho por qué era, simplemente llevaba falda y él subió las escaleras tras ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al comprenderlo. Uno de los guardias le tendió un paño para que se limpiara la sangre, ella lo agradeció.

Haldir le hizo un apartado y la llevó consigo a un extremo del flet e hizo que se sentara y él se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Desde cuándo has dejado de pensar como es debido? - dijo el rubio elfo en tono bajo pero cabreado, de no haber estado en compañía de otra gente hubiera gritado. -Con esta noche tan cerrada y en los tiempos que corren hubiésemos disparado sin preguntar, debes dar las gracias a que el brillo de tu broche nos resulto demasiado extraño para ser el reflejo de una flecha o una espada. - El elfo seguía hablando en el mismo tono, no miraba a Linwe a la cara, miraba la oscuridad del bosque.

Tras ellos a la luz blanca de una lámpara colgada de una rama saliente que hacía allá abajo y a unos veinte metros se dejara de ver por completo. Linwe entendía ahora la gravedad del asunto, podían haberla matado y si no lo habían hecho fue de casualidad.

-Haldir, lo siento...- se disculpó la muchacha, ella si le miraba a la cara. -Pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y tú... eres la única persona en la que puedo confiar Haldir.- De nuevo las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y recorrieron su cara, él la miró. Estaba realmente bella a la luz blanca, como siempre, a pesar de su desmejorado estado y que su pelo caoba estaba hecho una maraña y que su vestido estaba sucio. Su cara manchada de sangre seca, el arañazo que él le había hecho con la flecha, a pesar de todo sus ojos brillaban de manera especial, bien por la luz, bien por sus lágrimas. Haldir le seco las lágrimas con su mano y le dedico una leve sonrisa, luego se levantó sin mediar palabra. Fue a hablar con sus hermanos, los cuales entendieron la circunstancia y asintieron bajando la cabeza. Luego cogió una manta, su arco y su carcaj y se dirigió de nuevo a Linwe que le miraba aún sentada. Esta se levantó y él le indico que se iban y asintió en silencio. Se despidieron del grupo que aún les miraba con caras de no comprender lo que pasaba pero no hicieron preguntas. Bajaron por la misma escala hecha de resistente cuerda élfica, esta vez Linwe en primer lugar.

Así emprendieron la caminata de vuelta. No hablaron durante un buen rato, desde que Haldir le dio la manta para que se arropara. Llevaban aproximadamente una hora de camino cuando Linwe no resistió más y empezó a romper el hielo.

-Últimamente las noches son cada vez más frías, pero la temperatura aún es agradable, no crees Haldir?- Él no respondió ni hizo nada, andaba unos pasos por delante de ella, no se giró en ningún momento.

Pasó una media hora más de larga caminata, la madrugada había empezado hace rato y pronto llegarían a Caras Galadon de nuevo. Todavía no se había dicho una palabra, bueno, por parte de Haldir, por que Linwe había hecho distintos comentarios sobre el tiempo, el bosque, armas, comida... todo lo que se le iba ocurriendo lo había dicho para sacarle conversación, pero sin suerte.

Por fin llegaron a la ciudad, Linwe sabía perfectamente el rumbo que el General de Lorien había tomado, subieron varios pisos de escaleras y anduvieron por varias plataformas. Llegaron al fin a una puerta grande de madera, bien tallada y con el pomo de bronce. Linwe sacó una llave de su manga, llena de barro y la introdujo en la cerradura, dio un par de giros y abrió. Haldir pasó tras ella, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta agarró a la chica de un brazo y la apoyó contra la puerta, de manera que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros una de otra, sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que podían notar la respiración del uno del otro perfectamente. Haldir la miro fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos color ámbar que tanto le gustaban, su pelo había quedado de forma que algunos mechones caían tapándole en algunos sitio de la cara. Las miradas de ámbar y azul se mantuvieron durante unos segundos. Su respiración empezó a aumentar, al igual que los latidos de su corazón.

-Haldir, por favor...- dijo Linwe hecha un manojo de nervios intentando desviarle ahora la mirada. Él la observo unos segundos más y luego la soltó.

-Sé porqué querías hablar conmigo, sé todo.- dijo el elfo mientras andaba hacia el balcón como una sombra vestida de gris.

-¿Tú lo sabías? Y aún así...- Linwe hizo una pausa. - aún así no me dijiste nada y ahora viene todo de golpe. Demasiada información en poco tiempo y Aragorn... él está con la Compañía.-

-Lo sé.- Linwe se había puesto a su lado, estaban en el balcón, corría una suave brisa que movía el rubio pelo de Haldir hacia atrás. Era atractivo y sus ojos azules, intensos y penetrantes. Cuando Linwe los miraba fijamente veía el pasar de los años, que comparada con ella no era nada. Un par de minutos comparado con el tiempo que Haldir llevaba en la Tierra Media.

-¿Por qué no me o dijiste? ¿Por qué no dijiste que Aragorn se unió a tan horrible misión? - el elfo no contesto de inmediato, se limitó a mirarla y sonreír. Acarició su arañazo a lo largo de los tres centímetros que media. -Haldir... - dijo la joven intentando que le contestara.

-No podía, no era yo quien debía darte esa información. -Calló un instante y se volvió a meter en la habitación. Linwe fue detrás de él. -Créeme que me hubiese gustado contarte todo desde que lo supe, pero no podía Linwe, lo siento. Cada vez que te miraba y sabía que aún no se te había informado sentía que te estaba traicionando de algún modo.-

-Haldir, él está metido en esto, si lo hubiese sabido, lo de la reunión en Rivendel podría haber ido y acompañarle en este viaje. -Linwe le miró a los ojos. -Es muy importante para mí. -él desvió la mirada y anduvo por la habitación, Linwe se limitaba a seguirlo con la mirada.

-Linwe, de vedad que siento todo esto, pero no podía hacer nada.-

-Pero Haldir, eres mi amigo.- el elfo sonrió, una sonrisa fingida a la vez que triste. Fue en dirección a la puerta, sin mirar a Linwe.

-Sí... somos amigos...- antes de salir echó una mirada rápida a la muchacha que lo miraba desde el medio de la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta y tomó marcha en dirección a la frontera para completar su guardia de una semana.

Linwe miro la habitación, se había quedado sola. Haldir estaba de camino a la frontera y ella no sabía en quién confiar. Galadriel y Celeborn, cuyo cuidado y aprendizaje habían hecho lo que era y en lo que se había convertido, le ocultaban cosas de vital importancia para ella y a quien consideraba en su amigo más fiel, un hermano, también lo había hecho. A pesar de que se hubiese escusado, ella se sentía de cierta manera decepcionada con todos. Deseaba con toda su alma poder estar junto con Aragorn, deseaba abrazarle, hablar con él toda la noche sobre hazañas de antaño, contar viejas historias, escuchar sus consejos... tantas cosas que tal vez ya no pudiese volver a hacer.

Linwe se aseó y cambió de ropa, se puso un blusón de seda fina en color blanco y se tumbó en la cama, no tenía sueño no estaba cansada, pero qué mejor que intentar dormir y olvidarse de lo sucedido. Pensó en Haldir y en como era su mirada, en la manera en que la había acorralado contra la puerta con sus azules ojos clavados en los suyos. Haldir era la persona más amable, atenta y educada que conocía, y en la manera en que se comportaba con ella era excelente. En los cotilleos que corrían sobre ellos en Caras Galadon se decía que estaban juntos en secreto y que era un secreto a voces. Pero todo el mundo se equivocaba pues simplemente eran amigos, al menos por parte de Linwe. Él ya había dejado claro sus sentimientos pero ella no podía corresponderle. Muchas elfas darían cualquier cosa por casarse con Haldir, General de Lothlórien y guardián de la Frontera del Bosque Dorado, un honorable puesto, amable y simpático, atractivo...

El sol ya estaba alto y sus rayos se posaban sobre Linwe, habían pasado tres días desde lo ocurrido con Haldir. Con Galadriel y Celeborn no había hablado mucho y eso se debía a que Linwe los había evitado a toda costa, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a ellos, y menos a que Galadriel pudiera examinar sus pensamientos. Linwe se aseó y vistió, salió a dar una paseo, aunque el sol ya estaba alto las gotas de rocío aun se resistían a evaporarse y todo tenía un color dorado verdaderamente especial. A diferencia de otros días, especialmente los tres anteriores, aquella mañana se sentía contenta. No podía evitar sonreír, aunque no tuviera motivo para ello. Bajó al suelo del bosque, hacía un poco de frío y el roció era más abundante, había pocos elfos merodeando por allí. Fue al embarcadero, se montó en una balsa y remó hasta el otro lado del Rio Anduin. Normalmente los Lorien no acostumbraban a pasear por la otra orilla, pero a ella le gustaba por que la paz y tranquilidad era aun mayor, no veía a gente. Asi lo hizo, anduvo un cuarto de hora aproximadamente y se sentó al pie de un árbol. Todo era calma. Si bien Lothlórien era como un pequeño paraíso para cualquier elfo, para ella en esos momentos no le parecía lo mismo. Llevaba mucho tiempo allí, tal vez demasiado y casi sin darse cuenta, el tiempo allí corría de manera distinta al exterior.

Había pasado los últimos tres años de su vida viviendo allí, pasaba largas temporadas en Rivendel y Lothlórien, pero tal vez aquella temporada estaba siendo demasiado larga. Si bien desde que con los trece años había sido llevada allí para su educación, desde los veinticinco había hecho muchos viajes, algunos con Gandalf y otros con Aragorn, y otros con ellos dos juntos. Cuando estaba en Rivendel al igual que hacía con Haldir, montaba guardias en las fronteras.

Probablemente la vida que había llevado era la vida que a muchos le hubiese gustado llevar. A sus setenta y seis años podía considerarse afortunada pues era casi de la familia de los dos Grandes Elfos, considerada como una hija para ellos, y su aprendizaje había sido como el de cualquier princesa, exceptuando las clases de lucha con distintos tipos de armas, era querida por muchos, había ayudado a gente, podría decirse que era una mujer realizada. Pero no estaba tranquila, siempre había hecho lo dictado por otros, casi nunca podía elegir. No había disfrutado lo suficiente. Quería viajar y conocer gente nueva, explorar, hacer algo que ella misma decidiera.

Con esa idea anduvo hasta llegar a la barca que seguía varada en la orilla del rio. En el otro lado se veía mucho mas movimiento que cuando estuvo allí hacia dos horas. Remó hasta la otra orilla y amarró la baca con ayuda de unos de los que trabajaban en el embarcadero. Era la hora de almorzar y esta vez si llegaría a punto para comer con los Señores del bosque. Les diría lo que pensaba. Pesara a quien le pesara.


	2. Cap 2 Reencuentro

**CAP. 2. REENCUENTRO.**

Así pues subió las escaleras que conducían al flet central y desde allí iría al comedor. Tan solo tardó diez minutos en llegar, llevaba paso firme y decidido. Se plantó justo frente a la puerta que le llevaría al comedor donde estarían Celeborn y Galadriel. Inspiro y espiro varias veces antes de entrar y cuando tuvo la suficiente decisión empujó a la puerta, la cual se abrió pesadamente. Tras ella apareció Linwe con un brillo especial en los ojos. Los Señores la miraban como si ya supieran de ante mano que ella llegaría en ese preciso instante, algo a lo que no le hacía extraños la joven muchacha pues estaba acostumbrada. Vio que sus cubiertos estaban preparados junto a su plato lleno de comida humeante y que desprendía un olor embriagador y hacia que le entrara más hambre aún.

Se sentó a la izquierda de Celeborn quien presidía la mesa. Galadriel no dejo de mirarla ni un segundo desde que entro en la sala, era como si estuviera haciendo un repaso por todo su interior. Sus ojos azul intenso se clavaron en Linwe como puñales en la carne.

-" Sé lo que piensas..."- dijo la voz de Galadriel en su mente. Su mirada lo decía todo. Linwe la miró de hito en hito.

-Si es así, entonces dadme vuestra bendición.- dijo la joven muchacha. - pues con ella o sin ella partiré a no mucho tardar.- Celeborn miró a Galadriel esperando una respuesta de su parte, luego miró a Linwe con una sonrisa bastante tranquilizadora, ella no tuvo más remedio que responderle con lo mismo.

-Si ese es tu deseo, así será.- empezó a decir la Señora de Lothlórien.- pero no te pido mas que una cosa – hizo una pausa, tenía una leve sonrisa en su blanca tez, y hecho una rápida mirada a Celeborn, luego le cogió de la mano. - Te pido que esperes un poco más, y tarde o temprano tu deseo se verá cumplido. -Linwe los miró sorprendida. Esperaba algún tipo de objeción por su parte, desde luego no aquellas palabras.

-Y qué diferencia habrá si parto esta misma tarde o si decido partir dentro de un tiempo?-

-Créeme, mi pequeña, todo sucede por alguna razón y no en vano.- Galadriel le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Linwe no entendía las palabras de Galadriel, pero viniendo de quien venían era mejor hacer caso. La buena noticia era que tenía vía libre para marchar a donde quisiera, el tiempo que quisiera. Una sonrisa salió de pronto en su cara que no pasó desapercibida.

-"Todo sucede por alguna razón... tu momento llegará..."- Linwe miró a Galadriel tras decir esas palabras, ella la miraba con la misma sonrisa que hacía un instante, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Tras la comida Linwe se retiró a su habitación. Iba hacia su cuarto y pensaba en hacer el equipaje, un pequeño petate en el que metería diversas cosas. Estaba emocionada y sumamente contenta. Dentro de poco cambiaría de aires a su antojo, pero también pensaba en las palabras de Galadriel. ¿Porqué esperar un tiempo?, de decía así misma, no terminaba de entenderlo, pero le daba igual. La idea de volver a viajar la cautivaba, no podía dejar de sonreír, por primera vez aquella semana. Fue a su habitación canturreando, cuando pasó se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. Por mucha felicidad que tuviese, le quedaba la espina de no estar junto a Aragorn. No tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar, si estaba bien o se encontraba herido o enfermo. Aquello la consumía. Salió al balcón, la blanca luz de la cuidad hacía contraste con el color castaño de su cabello, eran pocos los que en Lothlórien tenían el pelo castaño, negro o de algún otro color al rubio impoluto que les caracterizaba. Estuvo en el balcón al menos una hora, observando a los elfos ir y venir de aquí y allá, subiendo y bajando escaleras. Unos toquecitos llamaron a la puerta, a Linwe le extrañó pues no esperaba a nadie.

Abrió la puerta, era Galadriel. La joven la invitó a pasar, le extrañaba que ella se presentara en sus aposentos, la Dama Blanca la miraba con la misma sonrisa que durante la comida, y eso la inquietaba.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte?.- Linwe asintió con la cabeza, estaba decidida. - Estas dispuesta a abandonar la vida que tienes y asumir riesgos del mundo exterior?-

-Ya he visto lo que hay, no me asusté entonces, no me asustare ahora. Quiero aprender de mis errores, y si marcharme es uno de ellos, asumiré el riesgo.-

-¿Quién dice que eso sea un error?.- Linwe la miró de hito en hito. - Nadie sabe lo que es correcto o lo que está mal en cierta medida. Puede que para ti este bien, para alguien este mal.- Hizo una pausa y miró a Linwe. - Vas a dejar una vida llena de oportunidades de ser alguien importante en este país, de formar una familia con un buen elfo, y ser feliz. Cuando salgas, estarás a su merced, a la merced del mundo que cambia sin cesar. – Galadriel se sentó en la cama e hizo que Linwe la acompañara.

-Yo no quiero casarme con Haldir, sólo somos amigos. - dijo Linwe sentándose al lado de Galadriel.

-Yo no dije que fuese con Haldir.- Linwe la miró sorprendida. Era vedad, había pensado en él constantemente, tal vez fuera cierto y sentía algo por él y ella misma no se había dado cuenta. Las palabras de la Señora del Bosque Dorado la estaban haciendo de reflexionar, o la estaban confundiendo. No sabía muy bien qué.

-Aquí tienes la oportunidad de llevar una buena vida exenta de peligros, Linwe, puedes ser feliz.-

-Pero no quiero esa vida aún, presiento que necesito viajar, salir de aquí. Me ví en un caballo de color marrón casi negro, blandiendo una espada, en medio de una gran batalla, no sé cuánto será ni dónde, pero necesito saberlo.- Galadriel la miró sorprendida, pero alegre, sonrió.

-Me alegra ver en lo que te has convertido, Linwe.- Abrazó a Linwe, después se miraron a los ojos. -Esa visión, la has heredado de tu madre y tu abuela, Ivorwen. Recuerda que vayas a donde vayas, siempre serás uno de los nuestros, perteneces a nuestro pueblo tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.-

-Lo sé.- Se abrazaron otra vez, Linwe tenía los ojos vidriosos y a punto de soltar una lágrima, pero se contuvo hasta que la Dama se hubo marchado de su habitación.

La noche calló pronto. Linwe regresaba a su habitación después de la cena, que había sido una cena bastante amena, sin conversaciones tristes, temas delicados. Había sido lo que para algunos se describiría como una cena normal en una familia, pero para ella el significado sonaba en cierto modo a despedida. Después de lo que habían hablado y todo lo ocurrido en tan poco tiempo ya no sabía ni en que pensar, y lo peor sería cuando volviese a ver a Haldir, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verlo, al clavar sus ojos ámbar en los suyos azules, ni en cómo se tomaría su decisión de viajar, seguro que no le sentaba nada bien, como siempre que debía de volver a irse él la intentaba retener en la mayor medida de lo posible. Todo adquiría un tono y color diferentes, si Galadriel quería que se pensara dos veces su partida lo había conseguido. Pero necesitaba alejarse en esos complicados momentos, y luego, ¿quién sabe?, decía. De algún modo Linwe tomaba esa decisión como un reto a ella misma, con respecto a Haldir y todo lo demás que la rodeaba, tal vez en sus caminos se encontrara con la Compañía y podría unirse a ellos. Pero aquello le parecía tan lejos, quimeras pasajeras alejadas del mundo real, demasiado idealizado como pasa pensar mucho en ello.

Subió a su cuarto cuando ya pasaba la media noche. Sentada en la cama miraba el gran baúl que había en el otro lado de la habitación, allí estaban la mayoría de sus pertenencias, vestidos, ropa de montar, joyas, cartas... al lado había un escritorio y una silla, en el escritorio, papeles vanos que nunca nadie leería, palabras que iban dirigidas a Aragorn, cartas selladas con cera de vela sin ninguna dirección. En la silla, colgado del respaldo su viejo carcaj, heredado de Haldir cuando aprendió tiro, apoyado en la mesa, su arco que de tantas la había salvado, estaba junto a su espada, tan vieja y efectiva. Desde allí las cuatro paredes de la habitación parecían estrechar, tenía ganas de hacer el equipaje, coger sus armas y marcharse en medio de la noche.

Pero sus ganas menguaron al recordar la extraña petición de Galadriel, esperar... Así quedo dormida hasta el alba, el frio la despertó, esas horas en las que el sol aún no acababa de asomar y las gotas de rocío están en su mayor esplendor. El día pasó como otros tantos de aquel tiempo parado en Lothlórien, entrenó con el arco por la mañana y con la espada por la tarde hasta el crepúsculo, entrenó al lado de jóvenes elfos, jóvenes que podían doblarle o triplicarle la edad con creces. Todos parecían tan elegantes, puros y maduros que a ella de algún modo sentía vergüenza de estar allí a su lado, con sus pantalones negros y su camisa beige, una camisa ancha que no marcaba nada su cuerpo, y una chaqueta marrón que llevaba sin abrochar, en el pelo una simple cola de caballo para retirarse el pelo de la cara, ellos complicadas trenzas de raíz, cabellos lisos o ligeramente ondulados, perfectos en cualquiera de los casos. Había visto desde pequeña a los mismo elfos prácticamente, ella había ido creciendo entre ellos, había cambiado mucho, pero ellos seguían igual... Cuando ya había anochecido subió a su cuarto, se dio un relajante baño de agua caliente, había cogido frio y lo que menos quería era coger un resfriado. Luego de haberse arreglado decidió ir a cenar algo, llegó al comedor demasiado tarde, pero los cocineros se ofrecieron a prepararle algo, tubo que negar muchas veces por el ofrecimiento de tan amables señoras, cogio un par de piezas de fruta y salió de allí.

Comía mientras paseaba por el suelo del bosque, fue al embarcadero, no había nadie. Se sentó en el muelle a contemplar el agua, oscura y brillante con la luz de las pequeñas estrellas que había colgadas en cualquier rincón de la ciudad. Metió una mano en el agua, estaba realmente fría. Estuvo allí un rato más, hasta que empezó a tener sueño y fue a su habitación. Así pasaban los días en aquel lugar, todo realmente tranquilo.

Linwe caminaba por el bosque, fue a Cerim Amroth en donde crecían las famosas elanor, amarillas y brillantes y las niphredil que eran pálidas, hacía tiempo que no visitaba ese lugar, un lugar especial allí donde los hubiera. Había estado toda la mañana entrenándose con el arco por aquella colina, allí donde se encontraba el corazón del mundo élfico, era todo mucho más tranquilo y estaba sola, sin nadie que se fijara en ella como lo hacían en la zona de entrenamientos de Caras Galadon. Aunque más que entrenarse y ponerse de nuevo a punto pensaba en que Haldir llegaría esa noche, o al día siguiente, no sabía que decirle, no quería molestarlo. Recordó aquel momento en su habitación días antes, como fijó su mirada sobre ella, lo cerca que estaban sus bocas...

Nunca había estado enamorada, ni se había fijado en ningún hombre, había recibido peticiones de mucho, pero los que ella no rechazaba con educación lo había hecho Aragorn, lo que surgía mas efecto. Nunca se había planteado el tipo de vida estándar de una mujer, porque su vida no era ni había sido la vida normal de una mujer, elfa, enana o hobbit, simplemente estaba confundida, y lo peor es que estaba sola, sin nadie con quién hablar de esos temas.

Poco antes del medio día, Linwe recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la ciudad, quería llegar a tiempo para la comida y que no le ocurriera lo de la noche anterior. Esta vez no necesitaba arreglarse, había salido con un vestido blanco de bonitos encajes en forma de flor, todo previsto y calculado para aprovechar el tiempo. Conforme se iba acercando a la ciudad notaba que había una especie de tensión entre los elfos, que en parejas o pequeños grupos cuchicheaban, parecían raros a sus ojos y el ambiente no era el mismo, cuando cruzó las puertas de la ciudad se notaba más.

Subió las escaleras centrales que la llevaban al comedor, cargada con su arco y su carcaj lleno de flechas, miraba al suelo, remangándose el vestido para no tropezar y caer. Cuando llegó al flet central no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, Celeborn y Galadriel bajaban cogidos de la mano por las escaleras principales, enfrente, un grupo de personas y de entre todos ellos conoció a uno especialmente en cuanto lo vio, Aragorn estaba allí, frente a ella a unos diez metros, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, pero rápido entendió el peso de su presencia allí en ese momento, Los Señores del Bosque Dorado estaban serios, miraban a todos haciendo una pasada por cada uno de ellos, mirando sus caras, por cada mente. Linwe anduvo despacio para llegar al mismo lugar que ellos, con el grupo no se había dado cuenta que al lado de ellos también estaba Haldir, quien la miró serio, como si no se conocieran de nada o nunca se hubieran visto. Llegó antes de comenzar la conversación, se puso a la derecha de Celeborn unos escalones por debajo de él, cara a cara con Haldir unos cinco metros más allá. Celeborn fue el primero en hablar.

-Nueve partisteis de Rivendel, pero ocho sois ahora, dónde está Gandalf, ardo en deseos de hablar con él.- Todos callaron, miraron al suelo durante unos segundos. Linwe no se había dado cuenta por la emoción, pero su ausencia era muy notable. Galadriel fue la primera en hablar tras aquellos silenciosos segundos que parecieron horas y en donde la tensión iba creciendo por momentos. Sus palabras dejaron el corazón de todos helado.

-Ha caído en la sombra.- Todos la miraron con incredulidad, para Linwe fue una puñalada en el corazón, un momento en blanco tras una caída, un dolor tan intenso como no recordaba desde la muerte de su madre.

-Calló entre fuego y sombra. - dijo el elfo rubio de ojos grises con dolor en sus palabras. - Un balrog de Morgoth lo arrastró. - de nuevo todos callaron. Linwe miró a Aragorn y este le desvió la mirada con un leve parpadeo. Su alma estaba herida, miró luego a Haldir, quien hizo lo mismo, para todos era una importante pérdida. Gandalf era muy queridos por todos.

Todo lo que hablaron si es que alguien dijo alguna palabra Linwe no lo escucho, quedó allí, inmóvil tras la sacudida que le había dado el corazón, con la mirada fija en el suelo, en la nada, la mente en blando. Los ojos secos.

Un cálido abrazo la sacó de su trance, sin saber cómo se veía abrazando a Aragorn después de mucho tiempo, años. Sus ojos azules le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero fue el suficiente como para que todos los demás se marcharan. La muchacha seguía sin poder asimilar todas las palabras que le decían que Gandalf no volvería con su pelo canoso y gorro picudo, sus frases enigmáticas que sólo él era capaz de comprender. Un duro golpe para los momentos que tocaban vivir. Aragorn la condujo a su habitación, no decía nada, avanzaban por los flet y subían los escalones abrazados. Para Linwe todo aquello formaba parte de una pesadilla vivida en un tiempo ralentizado, todo parecía pasar mucho más lento, pero que sin darse cuenta se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, veía como Aragorn dejaba el arco y el carcaj en los pies de la cama junto con sus armas y su chaqueta. Luego se sentó a su lado. Permanecieron así varios minutos.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó Linwe con la mirada perdida en la pared que tenía enfrente.

-¿Quieres saberlo?- pregunto Aragorn, se le notaba el dolor en la voz. Linwe asintió en silencio.

Él le contó toda la travesía, la ascensión fallida a la montaña Caradhras y por qué decidieron el camino oscuro de Moria. El susto que se llevaron cuando el trol le clavó una lanza al portador y el milagro que se produjo por la cota de malla, como cientos de trasgos los habían atrapado y poco después huido por el balrog. De cómo habían avanzado hasta el puente, que rompió y de cómo Gandalf se enfrentó a la sombra y cuando en el último momento, calló al abismo negro. A las profundidades de la Tierra. Y del cargo que ahora corría por su cuenta de guiarlos ahora que el viejo Gandalf el Gris no estaba. Tras su relato quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenía lugar un concilio? Podrías haberme mandado una carta.- Linwe lo miró a los ojos. - Te he echado tanto de menos... no sabía nada sobre ti, si estabas bien si me necesitabas a tu lado...- él la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Siempre te necesito, mi pequeña.- Aragorn besó su frente. - Escribía muchas cartas, pero nunca me decidía a enviarlas, si bien por tiempo o porque me encontraba en medio de la nada demasiado tiempo. Lo siento mucho.- Linwe se sentía identificada, escribiendo cartas que nunca mandaría.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Estel.- dijo Linwe con los ojos vidriosos. - Te he echado mucho de menos, hermano.-

-Yo también.- Los dos se abrazaron fuerte. Luego se contaron las cosas mas significativas en todo ese tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron hacía años atrás en Gondor. Hicieron un breve resumen se sus vidas.

Linwe decidió callar todo lo que había ocurrido con Haldir, aunque los rumores que circulaban sobre ellos eran conocidos de sobra por él, no eran nuevos, tenían alrededor de treinta años desde la primera vez que se habló. Explico cómo se había enterado de todo lo sucedido en Rivendel hacía meses y lo que le habían contado Galadriel y Celeborn. Él le contó desde que Gandalf le mandó ir a Pony Pisador hasta lo que le había contado de Moria. Y sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas, a Aragorn se le notaba cada vez más el cansancio causado por el viaje, las tripas le rugían del hambre. Linwe decidió ir a por algo de comida, Aragorn se quedó en su habitación, se cambiaría de ropa y se daría un baño mientras ella se ocupaba de la comida. Los cocineros habían hecho sopa caliente para todos los de la Compañía, apartaron un par de cuencos y dos hogazas de pan que cargaron sobre una bandeja, Linwe también cogió un par de manzanas rojas y aspecto delicioso. Subió con la bandeja y atravesó las plataformas, pendiente de que la humeante sopa no se derramara. Llamó a la puerta, Aragorn no tardó en abrir y ayudarla con la bandeja. La pusieron en el escritorio, las hojas estaban de la misma manera que siempre, él las había leído, pero no todas. Linwe lo miró y este sonrió.

-Guárdalas, porque me gustaría conservarlas. -Ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que cuando estemos lejos el uno del otro, y las vea y lea, me acordaré de ti, y de este momento.-

-Nunca volveremos a separarnos tanto tiempo. - Aragorn calló. Tomaron la sopa y comieron el pan y la fruta. Linwe se ofreció para llevar de nuevo la bandeja, Aragorn no objetó mucho. En verdad que no era tan raro que ella llevara y trajera su comida, el pasar tiempo cocinando para una misma y otros, fregando cacharros y cubiertos, la hacía autosuficiente, para ella lo raro era que se lo diera todo hecho, así que siempre que tenía oportunidad recogía sus cosas causando las menos molestias posibles. Cuando llegó a la concina una elfo le recogió las cosas y le agradecía que las hubiese llevado, ya no les parecía raro.

Regresó a la habitación, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que Aragorn se había quedado completamente dormido. Había caído exhausto, estaba en la cama colocado y desarropado, con los pies por fuera. Seguro que ni el se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido pues parecía haber estado sentado y caer presa del sueño. Linwe le quito las viejas botas y le subió las piernas a la cama y le echó una manta por encima. Tenía el pelo todavía húmedo. Dormía plácidamente, con la cara en calma e inocente.

Linwe salió de la habitación para dejarle dormir. No sabía a dónde ir ahora que no tenia cama para dormir, pensó en visitar el campamento improvisado que habían montado para la compañía, pero luego calló en la cuenta de que estarían igual que su hermano. Así que fue al único sitio en que podía pensar a gusto cuando no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Subió a una de las plataformas más altas de Caras Galadon, desde allí el follaje de las hojas era menos denso y la luna podía verse. Una luna blanca como la nieve que regaba Lothlórien con su luz haciendo que todo tuviese un aspecto más plateado.

Ahora que la Compañía se encontraba allí podría unirse a ellos, pensaba. Estaba segura de que Aragorn no aceptaría la idea, pero ella estaba convencida. De repente apareció en su mente la cara de Haldir horas antes, su gélida mirada, aquello hizo que se encogiera. Le necesitaba tanto ahora que sabía de la partida de Gandalf... Lloró su muerte hasta que no le quedaban más lágrimas que las de los recuerdos con él, las noches en vela contando anécdotas, las risas, las voces, sus comentarios irónicos... todo lo que había aprendido de él. - Descansa en paz Gandalf el Gris, donde quieras que estés.- dijo en voz alta mirando lo que quedaba de luna antes de esconderse entre los árboles.

Se giró para volver a su habitación, se encontró con un cuerpo entre las sombras, se asustó, pero sabía muy bien de quien se trataba. Ojos azules, pelo rubio, alto y fornido, era inconfundible. Haldir avanzó hasta ella con la mirada serena, como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si lo que ocurrió varias noches atrás hubiera sido un sueño y que la mirada que le dedicó horas antes, no hubiera sido él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Linwe, firme, derecha, como si se estuviera enfrentando a un desconocido, con los ojos llenos de dolor.

-No pude conciliar el sueño, desperté varias veces durante la noche.- Él la seguía mirando tranquilo, como sus palabras. Estaban a escasos treinta centímetros el uno del otro. - ¿Y tú?-

-Aragorn quedó dormido en mi cama, y aún así no tenía mucho sueño.- dijo ella, caminaba hacia el borde de la plataforma y se apoyó en la baranda. -Vengo aquí cuando no puedo dormir.-

-Me acuerdo cuando subiste aquí por primera vez.- Linwe notaba la mirada de Haldir tras de sí, él había sido quien le enseñó aquel mágico lugar hacía ya mucho años, una noche, antes de que se fuera de viaje. - Te quedaste tan entusiasmada, nunca olvidaré el brillo de tus ojos aquella tarde de verano...- Callaron unos segundos. Haldir se puso a su lado en la barandilla de madera blanca, la miraba fijamente. -Linwe, no quiero que te vayas.- Esta calló un par de minutos, miraba la oscuridad del cielo, sin hacer un gesto, luego le miró a los ojos.

-Tengo que hacerlo Haldir, cando ellos se vayan, yo iré con ellos.- él le acarició la cara, acarició su mejilla derecha hasta llegar a sus labios. Aquellos labios que tanto deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ella le miraba a los ojos como su estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. Lo que ella sentía no era amor, lo comprendió en ese mismo instante. Cuando estaba con él estaba a gusto, pero no lo quería de la manera en que él deseaba. No lo amaba.

-Haldir...- dijo la joven apartando su mano de su cara lentamente. Siguió cogiéndole de la mano. -Tú y yo... esto no puede ser posible.- Él cambió su mirada, no era una mirada de decepción, ni tristeza, era calmada.

-Ya lo sabía.- dijo el semejante. - Lo sabía desde mucho tiempo antes de que nacieras, pero aún quise cambiar el destino. Pero parece ser que es inevitable.-

-¿Ya sabias?.- Linwe no entendía nada, si ya sabía cual iba a ser la respuesta, ¿por qué hacerse daño?

-Hace muchos años, cuando aún no era General de Lothlórien, Galadriel me ofreció mirar en el espejo. Yo acepté la propuesta después de pensarlo durante varios días. Entonces te vi a ti, vi muchos de los momentos que hemos vivido, vi esta noche, en este lugar. - Haldir esbozó una leve sonrisa, se sentía de alguna manera aliviado. -Pero aún así, caí en todo lo presagiado, aún sabiendo el final que tendría esta historia.- Linwe lo miraba sorprendida. No sabía que decir. Que alguien de su rango, un alto elfo estuvieses allí diciéndole aquellas cosas, la amaba desde el principio, desde mucho antes de nacer ya sabía el desenlace que aquello tomaría.

-Haldir, yo...-

-Será mejor que no digas nada, es mejor así.- Ella le hizo caso. No podía creerse lo que le contaba, ella no era hermosa ni delicada, al menos así se veía ella. Todas las demás mujeres elfo que conocía siempre iban impolutas, con preciosos vestidos y elaborados peinados. Ella era la antítesis de todo aquello, no se preocupaba demasiado de su imagen y sus formas a veces no eran las correctas. No entendía que podía haber visto él en ella. Quedaron allí varios minutos, en el este el sol empezaba a teñir de claro el cielo y un frio intenso atravesó el cuerpo de la joven, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y se extendiese por el resto de su cuerpo. Haldir lo notó. -¿Qué pasa?.- le pregunto el elfo, ella sonrió.

-Un escalofrío, tu no lo sientes, pero yo empiezo a tener frío. Sera mejor que me vaya.- dijo ella con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Haldir la siguió con la mirada, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Linwe,- esta se giró. - ¿seguiremos siendo los mismos?.- ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Siempre lo seremos.- el sonrió. Tras eso ella bajó las escaleras y caminó por muchos flet hasta llegar a su alcoba.

Cuando llegó Aragorn seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado. Cogió una chaqueta y salió al balcón, desde allí podía ver donde había estado momentos antes, Haldir aún seguía allí. No podía imaginas como se sentía Haldir, sabiéndolo desde siempre, aún así le había arriesgado por lo que sentía. Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas, de muchos comentarios y gestos. Tal vez su relación ya no volviese a ser igual después de todo, aunque ella actuaria ya no volvería a ser igual después de todo, aunque ella actuaría como siempre, no sabía cómo reaccionaría él.

-¿Has estado despierta toda la noche?- pregunto tras suya una voz que cada vez se acercaba más a ella, para que luego la rodeara con un brazo por encima de los hombros.

-Sí.- contestó ella. Miraba todavía al sitio donde había pasado la noche.

-Deberías haberme despertado, hubiera ido al campamento con los demás.-

-Quería que te quedaras aquí, además, tenias un aspecto tan inocente cuando dormías.- el rió. -Era como cuando era pequeñas y tú me arropabas a mí.

-Sólo que yo no me pasaba el día haciendo estragos en todo Imladris con una espada de madera y madre se preocupaba por mí.- dijo Aragorn, los dos empezaron a reír. -Será mejor que duermas, luego ven a comer con nosotros, te presentaré a la compañía.-

-¿Qué tal es el enano?.-

-Digamos que a Haldir no le ha caído muy bien... no le dedicó buenas palabras en la frontera y obligó a que se vendara los ojos en el Naith, obviamente no quiso, propuse que nos vendaran a todos los ojos para ir en igualdad de condiciones. Asi vinimos... - ella se echó a reír. -además, en la frontera no le dedicó buenas palabras... por suerte él no entendió.-

-¿Y él que dijo?-

-Es un caballero, ya lo conoces.-

-Sí que lo es.- dijo Linwe volviéndose a mirar para ver si seguía Haldir, pero había desaparecido.

Aragorn se fue un par de minutos más tarde. Linwe se acostó, no le fue difícil encontrar el sueño. Demasiadas emociones fuertes en muy poco tiempo. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había pasado casi toda la semana llorando, algo que no le pasaba desde la muerte de su madre, no era mujer de lágrima fácil, pero hay cosas que a todo el mundo superan.


	3. Cap 3 De arqueros y espadachines

**CAP. 3. DE ARQUEROS Y ESPADACHINES.**

Despertó casi a medio día, estaba cansada, tenía frio y mucha hambre, se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparada a buscar a Estel, quería verle, tocarle, saber que lo que había sucedido el día anterior era real y no un simple sueño caprichoso. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que puro, dichosas faldas, pensaba al tener que remangarse el vestido para no caer. Tardó diez minutos aproximadamente desde que salió de la habitación, llego al improvisado campamento en el que la compañía se estaba alojando. El desanimo y pesimismo se sentía en el aire, los componentes de la compañía se la quedaron mirando extrañados, algunos echados en las camas, otros sentados o hablando entre ellos, no encontraba a Aragorn, en el campamento no estaba. Siguió andando, a sólo quince metros le encontró, sentado solo y apartado del grupo. Fue con él y se sentó a su lado, no dijeron nada, simplemente sonrieron.

Pasado un rato de silencio una voz grave requería la presencia de su hermano, lo llamaba toscamente y a voces, Aragorn se giró con desanimo y cara de pesadez, Linwe no entendía nada.

-Aragorn, eh, Aragorn.- decía la voz cuyo cuerpo era el de un enano, con barba y pelo largo, los ojos hundidos, aspecto tosco y muy rudimentario. - no es que me gustara, pero podrías pedirme más comida de la que trajeron ayer?.- dijo el enano llegando al sitio en el que estaban sentados. Linwe le echó una mirada divertida a Estel, quien palideció con la llegada del enano. Haciendo ningún caso a la pregunta del enano Aragorn intentó desviar el tema.

-Gimli, ella es Linwe, es mi hermana pequeña.- el enano miró a la joven como si la estudiara detenidamente, luego fue hacia ella y la besó en la mano.

-Encantado, mi señora, no sabía de que mi compañero tuviera tan hermosa hermana.- Aragorn le fulminó con la mirada, Linwe empezó a reír. -Oh, sí! Una risotada era lo perfecto para empezar un nuevo día, espero jovencita volver a verla por aquí, sería un placer.- Gimli se despidió y volvió en dirección al campamento.

-¿Desde cuándo un enano estaría feliz en Lothlórien?.- dijo Linwe sorprendida. Aragorn comenzó a reír. Cuando se les pasó la risa, Aragorn condujo a su hermana hasta el campamento para presentarles al resto de la compañía. Todos se levantaron con la llegada de la pareja y salieron a recibirlos.

-Estos son Merry y Pippin, él es Boromir, Gimli a quien acabas de conocer. -no puedo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al mirarlo y decir su nombre. -y ellos son Sam y él Frodo, el portador. - Todos saludaron a Linwe.-

-Estoy encantada de conocer a personas tan valientes como vosotros, es un honor realmente.-

-¿Dónde está Legolas?.- dijo Aragorn.

-Marchó a dar un paseo hace más de dos horas.- dijo Merry o Pippin, Linwe no estaba segura. -Y vos señora, ¿quienes sois? ¿Su novia?-

-Pippin.- dijo el hobbit que había al lado dándole un codazo, el resto miró hacia otro lado. Linwe y Aragorn se miraron y sonrieron.

-Somos hermanos.- dijo Aragorn. Los dos hobbits se quedaron pensativos, en especial Pippin.

-Hacía mucho que no os veía, si no recuerdo mal, hace unos de cinco años.- dijo Boromir. Linwe le echó una mirada poco agradable. No tenía nada en contra suya y la vez mucho, la única vez que le había visto fue en una mala situación. -No esperaba encontrarnos aquí, os hacia mas del Norte, una montaraz.- Aragorn iba a dar un paso para un paso para hablar con él más cerca, pero Linwe lo detuvo.

-No os equivocáis, pues también soy eso. No tengo por qué avergonzarme, ¿o va a ser usted, mi noble caballero, el que me diga que hay de malo?.- Linwe le miró con furia. Si pensaba que por unas palabras ofensivas iba a dejar que se diera por aludida, se había equivocado de persona. Boromir se quedó callado.- No deberías de juzgar a las personas a la ligera, tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, ya sabes a que me refiero. Ahora no estais en vuestro país o ciudad, tened cuidado. - Boromir se quedó plantado en el sitio, no sabía que responder, sabía que ella llevaba razón. -Será mejor que comamos, yo tengo hambre.- dijo Linwe con una amplia sonrisa, como si las palabras que acababa de cruzar no hubieran pasado. Gimli fue el primero en sonreír tras las palabras de la muchacha, se dirigieron a un claro en donde servirían la comida. Todos eran agradables, incluso Gimli, que parecía estar en la Montaña Solitaria en vez de en medio del Bosque Dorado. Merry y Pippin era muy divertidos y se pasaban el rato intentando hacer reír a los demás, Sam y Frodo eran algo más callados, hablaban más entre ellos, Boromir también seguía callado y Gimli... él estaba demasiado centrado en la comida y la bebida, solamente hablaba para respaldar algún comentario o para reír alguna de las gracias que hacían los hobbits.

A mitad de la comida llegó Legolas, el último que a Linwe le quedaba por conocer. Se pusieron en pie para la presentación.

-Legolas, ven- dijo Aragorn para captar la atención del elfo. -ella es Linwe.- el elfo sonrió al verla.

-Encantada.- dijo ella apenas encontrando las palabras. Sus ojos grises y su rubio pelo parecían brillar por si solos, vestía de gris claro. Era enormemente atractivo, casi una belleza ambigua que se no ser por que sus ojos reflejaban el paso de los años, diría que era un chico joven, alto y fornido y su cuerpo era producto de mucho ejercicio. Se sentó al lado de Aragorn, estaban en el suelo, sobre la verde y suave hierba en la que habían colocado grandes telas sobre las cuales estaba puesta la comida en grandes bandejas de metal y platos, había vasos y cubiertos del mismo material, las jarras plateadas también, contenían agua y vino dulce.

Pasaron la comida hablando, olvidando los malos ratos pasados durante los últimos meses. A media tarde Linwe subió a su cuarto para coger el arco y su carcaj. Ahora más que nunca debía ponerse a punto para cuando fuera con ellos. Decidió ir a Cerim Amroth de nuevo para estar a gusto y tranquila. Su objetivo era una rama seca colocada verticalmente. Diez de diez desde una distancia de veinte metros, probó desde más lejos, falló tres. Recogió las flechas y volvió a la misma posición. Inspiró hondo y soltó la flecha, que se le fue desviada cinco centímetros más arriba. Volvió a cargar el arco, se desvió, había notado una presencia. Se desconcentró.

-No tensas lo suficiente- dijo una voz a su derecha unos metros más allá. Era Legolas, que la miraba desde la sombra de un árbol. Llegó a su lado y le cogió el arco y una flecha. Colocó, tensó, lanzó y dio de pleno en el objetivo. -tienes buen arco, pero deberías de cambiarle la cuerda.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?.- dijo Linwe. Estaba sorprendida, el elfo la trataba con total confianza.

-El suficiente para darme cuenta de que no lanzas como alguien que se dedica por gusto.- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa cómplice.-Dónde aprendiste?-

-Aquí en Lothlórien.- dijo Linwe. Se quitó el carcaj para sacar una cuerda que llevaba allí y cambiarla. El elfo se la quitó de las manos. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol cercano mientras Legolas se dedicaba a cambiarle la cuerda al arco.

-No entiendo, tu carcaj y tu arco dicen cosas diferentes.- dijo el elfo muy empeñado en el arco. -Tu carcaj si es de estas tierras, pero tu arco...- ella se quedó sorprendida.

-Digamos que he viajado mucho...- dijo ella sonriendo, el elfo hizo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué aprendiste?- ella sonrió.

-Todo es vital, si no aprendes a defenderte, estás perdido.- El elfo asintió, sus ojos cambiaron por algo más triste. Ella sabía que el Bosque Negro hacía ya mucho tiempo que los ataques de orcos y demas bestias era la vida cotidiana de mucha gente. -Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Simplemente información. Deberías también bajar un poco más el brazo derecho cuando sueltes la flecha, así no se desviará.- el elfo probó tensando la nueva cuerda para ver si estaba lo suficientemente ajustada.

-Esto ya está listo, tu arco aguantará mucho más con esta cuerda.- Concluyó Legolas entregándole el arco de nuevo a su dueña.

-¿Cómo puedo pagártelo? -Linwe probaba el arco, la verdad es que la nueva cuerda estaba mucho más tensa y ofrecía más resistencia. El elfo sonrió.

-No tienes por que hacerlo, ha sido un placer.- el elfo se levantó y cogió camino hacía la arboleda, pero se giró cuando había dado vario pasos. -Tal vez... accedería a que me enseñaras Lothlórien, me gustaría conocerlo mejor en el tiempo que pueda. Tuvimos algunos problemillas al venir...- ella sonrió, sabía que se refería a las vendas que tenian que haber llevado.

-Mañana por la mañana, te parece bien?-

-Me parece bien. - dijo el elfo sonriendo, se giró para marcharse.

-Aunque...- el elfo volvió a mirar a la joven.- yo aceptaría unas clases de tiro, y de espada, debo mejorar en técnica...- Legolas la miró sonriendo.

-Me parece un precio justo, aunque yo creo que sales ganando.- Linwe se encogió de hombros y sonrió alegremente. Legolas desapareció entre los árboles. La muchacha se puso en pie. Se puso en la posición que estaba antes de llegar el elfo. Cogió una flecha, cargó, fijó bien el blanco, tuvo en cuenta los consejos de Legolas. Diez de diez.

Cuando al sol le quedaban pocas horas de luz decidió volver. Había sido un buen entrenamiento, estaba contenta. Algo se despertaba en su interior. Se dio un baño y se cambió de ropa a punto para la cena, se dirigió al campamento. Todos estaban ya sentados y charlando. Parecían algo más animados que en la comida. Se sentó al lado de Aragorn, quien la recibió con una sonrisa. Sin darse cuenta se había pasado la noche entre unas cosas y otras. No se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada hasta que se tumbó en la cama.

Pasaron varios días y Linwe era la guía perfecta para el príncipe Legolas que a su vez le enseñaba a mejorar con arco y espada. Pasaban muchas horas juntos, lo pasaban bien, en las comidas y cenas hablaban con los demás y reían mucho. Aquella mañana Linwe le enseñaría un lugar más alejado de los que habían visitado hasta entonces, bajando las escaleras se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que tanto conocía. No había vuelto a ver a Haldir desde la noche en que llegaron los viajeros. Ella le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vas?- ella le miró extrañada.

-He quedado, vamos a hacer un paseo al Árbol Viejo.- dijo ella con un tono despreocupado. Él no pareció tomar la noticia con mucha alegría.

-¿Vamos? ¿Aragorn y tú?.- La muchacha negó con la cabeza.

-Voy con Legolas, le estoy enseñando el Reino, en la medida de lo posible.- ella sonreía.

-Últimamente no te veo, desde que ellos llegaron tú te has esfumado. Te veo andar, subir y bajar escaleras, pero tú nunca te das cuenta de que estoy ahí.- dijo el elfo. Su mirada era triste, sombría. Si no fuese porque Linwe no se lo imaginaba, juraría que parecía haber estado llorando. Pero aquello no podía ser, pensó la joven.

-No sé... sabes que soy algo despistada Haldir.- Linwe mantenía su sonrisa. Sabía que su relación, por más que ellos quisieran, no volvería a ser la misma. Y aquellas palabras era testigo de ello, aunque más que las palabras, era la manera de decirlas.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, o llegarás tarde.- dijo Haldir, ya no la miraba. Había subido varios peldaños de las escaleras.

El día ya no había sido tan bueno como ella había planeado, desde su breve conversación con Haldir, era como si una parte de sí hubiera desaparecido. Incluso en el entrenamiento había fallado varios lanzamientos. Legolas le había preguntado varias veces por qué estaba así, pero ella le daba respuestas vanas y cambiaba de tema. Aquella noche no cenó con la compañía, se quedó en la habitación pensando. Ojalá y todo aquello acabase pronto, no había hecho planes con Legolas para ir a algún sitio. No tenía ganas, y él tampoco se merecía su actitud.

Cuando despertó ya hacía varias horas que había amanecido. Como un día más bajó después de asearse, peinarse y ponerse un vestido, aquel día dorado. Bajó a la cocina para coger algo de fruta para desayunar, los cocineros y cocineras la saludaron casi al unísono. Cogió una manzana de un rojo intenso, que perfectamente lavada comió con piel. Bajó al campamento, saludó a Frodo, quien ya parecía algo más animado en contraste a cuando llegaron, al igual que Sam, algo más adelante estaban Boromir, Merry y Pippin practicando con espadas, Boromir hacía de maestro, aunque sus alumnos no parecían muy interesados en la práctica y si en hacer comentarios cómicos acerca de él, Gimli los observaba sentado en el saliente de una raíz de árbol. Linwe se sentó junto a él. A ella le había fascinado cuán bien se llevaban Legolas y el enano, para buen agrado de esta. Aunque a veces las diferencias salían a flor de piel, generalmente era una relación soportable.

-Si buscas a Trancos hace rato que salió a dar un paseo.- dijo Merry esperando a su turno para practicar con Boromir.

-¿Dónde está Legolas?- dijo la muchacha.

-Oh! Casi me olvido-dijo el enano.-, él dijo que iba a la frontera, con algunos guardias. Que la disculparais por cambiar de plan.-

-¿A la frontera? ¿Para qué?.-dijo Linwe extrañada.

-Si, quería volver a oír el Nimrodel... elfos!.- Linwe no pudo evitar sonreír.-Marchó con dos elfos que nos acompañaron por el camino, estaban en las plataformas de las fronteras cuando llegamos al bosque.-

-¿Orophin y Rúmil?- pregunto la muchacha, Haldir no podía ser, pues estaba en la ciudad.

-Si, me parece que eran ellos... vuestros nombres son tan raros y complicados de recordar...- Linwe rió al comentario que hizo el enano. Decidió pasar allí el día, estuvo entrenando con los hobbits y Boromir. Las cosas entre ellos se habían calmado, ya no hacían comentarios despectivos y las formas habían ido para bien. Después de todo estaban allí para lo mismo.

Al caer la noche como había dicho Gimli, Legolas estaba de vuelta, venía con Haldir, este se quedó allí a cenar. Se llevaban muy bien, amigos desde hacía mucho, contaban anécdotas de las que sólo ellos dos se reían. Desde aquel día Legolas y Haldir empezaron a pasar más tiempo juntos, Linwe y Haldir por el contrario hablaban poco, y raras veces se metían en las conversaciones del otro. Llevaban allí poco más de dos semanas y en aquel tiempo a Linwe le había dado tiempo de estrechar relaciones con todos los de la compañía. Pasaba casi todo el día con ellos. Aragorn disfrutaba de la paz y la tranquilidad de Lothlórien.

Cuando llevaban tres semanas, ya se empezó a planear la partida para la compañía, saldrían la semana próxima. Para el asombro de mucho habían pasado ya tres semanas. Linwe aun no le había dicho nada a Aragorn sobre su decisión de unirse al grupo, no sabía cómo se lo tomaría y tampoco como reaccionaría. Había estado retrasándo lo máximo posible aquel momento, pero ya era hora. Llegó al campamento y buscó a Aragorn, estaba sentado en su cama bajo el techo de tela blanca que hacía las veces de tienda. Se sentó a su lado.

-Aragorn, debo decirte algo.- él la miró intrigado, su tono revelaba nerviosismo a la par que preocupación. -cuando volváis a marchar, dentro de una semana, yo iré con vosotros. -él dudó y cerró los ojos tras escuchar la noticia, como si estuviese asimilando y meditando las palabras de su hermana.

-¿Por qué?- dijo con voz cortante, luego la miró de hito en hito.

-Puedo ser útil, lo sabes. Quiero ir, Estel.- él calló unos segundos.

-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada, es tu decisión. No voy a impedírtelo, Linwe.- Aquellas palabras no terminaron de entrar en la cabeza de la joven. Una enorme sonrisa nació en la joven que luego le dio un abrazo a Aragorn. Para nada se esperaba aquella reacción.

-¿Ya? ¿De verdad que no vas a darme ninguna charla ni nada? ¿Vas a consentir que vaya a un viaje lleno de muerte?- él la miró sonriendo.-¿ni siquiera vas a quejarte y tampoco vas a ponérmelo más difícil?-

-Ya eres mayorcita para saber qué quieres hacer, aunque no es el tipo de viaje al que yo llevaría a nadie.-

Los días pasaron mucho más rápido desde que Linwe se quitó el peso de encima que suponía la charla que había tenido la semana anterior. Ya tenía su petate listo para el viaje, una muda, ropa interior, cepillo... el carcaj y el arco estaban puestos a punto, la espada había sido llevada a afilar días antes y colocada en el lado izquierdo del cinturón de cuero. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones gris oscuro, una camisa en blanco y una chaqueta en un gris más claro. Se había recogido el pelo en un semirecogido que le dejaba el pelo suelto por la espalda.

Los primeros rayos de sol estaban asomando cuando salió de su habitación y echó la llave, la había dejado recogida. Todo guardado en su baúl de madera de roble, su escritorio recogido de papeles. Ahora que se iba, sabía que echaría de menos su acogedor cuarto. Aún no había salido el sol por completo cuando llegó al embarcadero para preparar la partida, tan solo había algunos elfos poniendo a prueba las barcas que llevaría la compaña a través del Anduin hacia el Sur. El grupo había pasado un mes en Lothlórien, estaban descansados y con las heridas curadas, la fatiga del viaje había desaparecido, pero la pena por reanudar la marcha había vuelto.

A los pocos minutos llegó por allí Haldir, para revisar que todo estaba a punto y las cosas marchaban bien, miró a Linwe que estaba al final del muelle cabizbaja mirando el agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el elfo poniéndose a su lado. Estaba tan bella... no quería que se fuera, no quería que se apartara de su lado, aunque ya estaba lejos. Ella le miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que quedó grabada en la mente del elfo durante unos segundos, hizo que estremeciera y que ganas tremendas de besarla nacieron en él. La deseaba. Aunque su corazón no le perteneciera, aunque él ya lo sabía, la quería. Siempre la quiso. Desde la primera vez que volvió de un viaje al norte convertida en mujer. Una mujer tan bella y risueña como no había otra. Cuando sus ojos le miraban, un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo, tan intenso, tan agradable... no podía apartar su mirada de ella.

-¡Haldir!- dijo la joven. El general parecía salido de un trance. -Haldir, ¿qué te pasa?-

-Nada... es que...- no encontraba palabras, quería decirle tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo.- ¿estás segura que es lo que deseas?- ella le acarició la cara con una leve sonrisa, sus ojos entre alegría y tristeza, no acababan de decidirse.

-Ellos me necesitan. Aunque sea poco lo que pueda hacer por ellos, no dudaré, aunque en ello me valla la vida.-

-¡No!- la interrumpió Haldir. -No digas eso.- el elfo abrazó a la muchacha. Aquella idea no era aceptada en su mente y tampoco en su corazón. Tan solo de pensar en aquello, un frio gélido entraba en su cuerpo inundándole de desesperación y llanto.

Legolas llegó al embarcadero, estaba con Aragorn, llevaban sus escasas pertenencias para cargarlos a las barcas y ayudar en lo hiciese falta. Al llegar al embarcadero vieron a la pareja abrazada, como si él resto no existiese, llevaban más de medio minuto así. Haldir era consciente de que aquella vez sería, probablemente, la última vez que la viese. Estaba a gusto con ella, así, entre sus brazos. Tan frágil y delicada como una escultura de cristal. Todo a su alrededor pareció esfumarse por un instante, para luego caer contra la dura realidad al separase de ella. Del aroma de su piel.

-¿Ellos...?- preguntó Legolas. No podía terminar la pregunta. Se les veía tan bien, Linwe estaba tan sonriente junto a Haldir.

-No estoy muy seguro.- dijo Aragorn poniéndose a hacer algo para disimular. La pareja caminaba hacia ellos, pero Legolas no podía dejar de mirarlos, para él era como si estuvieran cometiendo algún tipo de delito, no le gustaba verlos así. No le gustaba ver a Linwe así de sonriente con él. La pareja llegó a la altura de Aragorn y Legolas. Saludaron y se pararon para echar una mano a Aragorn que cargaba con más bolsas. Legolas sacó su mejor sonrisa.

-Buen día Legolas, ¿preparado para proseguir con la marcha?.- le dijo la muchacha con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de vestir ropa de montar estaba realmente hermosa. Legolas se había fijado en su belleza, pero aquella ropa mas entallada dejaba ver su silueta, esbelta, bien formada, perfecta a sus ojos.

-Si, claro.- dijo el príncipe apresurándose en contestar.

-Me alegro, por cierto ¿y los demás?- preguntó Linwe.

-Están todavía en el campamento. No hay quien levante a Gimli y Tuk.- dijo Aragorn dejando a Legolas con la palabra en la boca.

Estuvieron toda la mañana con los preparativos de las barcas, cargando y descargando bultos para comprobar el peso para que no hundieran. Aún no estaban claros los grupos que irían en cada barca, tardaron otro buen rato para decirlo de manera que todos los barcos llevaran más o menos el mismo peso entre personas y equipaje.

-Esta bien, – dijo Aragorn. Ahora ejercía de cabeza del grupo, a la falta de Gandalf él le dijo que se ocupara de todo. No se le daba mal. Hasta los hobbits callaban para que él pudiese hablar sin alzar la voz. Infundía un enorme respeto. - nos repartiremos de este modo: Boromir, tú iras en una barca con Merry y Peregrin, Legolas, Gimli y Linwe en otra y Frodo, Sam y yo iremos en otra. Repartiremos las cosas en las tres barcas y zarparemos.- todos quedaron de acuerdo con su decisión.

Ya todo estaba terminado. Todos estaban dispuestos a partir en las barcas de madera blanca. Era poco antes de mediodía. Galadriel y Celeborn vinieron, tras ellos, tambien estaba Haldir.

-Antes de partir, nos gustaría compartir una última comida con vosotros.- dijo Celeborn. Todos aceptaron de buen grado la invitación. Fueron a un lado de la orilla, tendieron telas en la hierba y los elfos del servicio empezaron a servir la comida.

Todos parecían felices, riendo y cantando. Como si lo que hubiese pasado hasta entonces sólo fuera un mal sueño, y lo que vendría a continuación fuese algo pasajero y liviano. Por un par de horas todo se olvidó. Disfrutaron comiendo y bebiendo. Aprovechando al máximo antes de aventurarse a lo que les esperaba fuera. Después de comer Celeborn se fue con Aragorn para hablar sobre el trayecto que seguirían y demás cosas sobre el viaje. Galadriel, tan radiante como siempre, ofreció presentes a cada uno de los miembros de la compañía. Luego los vistieron con ropas típicas de Lothlórien. Haldir era el encargado de vestir a Linwe, los dos sonreían por la circunstancia. Una capa que según la mirabas era de un color o de otro y un broche de plata y verde, insignia de su pueblo.

-Espero que estas capas os ayuden a huir del enemigo.- dijo Galadriel. - Nunca antes habíamos vestido a extranjeros con nuestras ropas, pero ahora cualquier ayuda es poca. - sus palabras retumbaron en sus corazones como puñales, los había devuelto a la realidad. Uno por uno Galadriel se fue despidiendo de los miembros de la compañía. A Linwe la aparto del grupo, tampoco había recibido ningún presente de la Dama de la Luz. -Linwe, tan solo queda darte mi bendición.- Galadriel estaba apenada por su marcha. Aunque su semblante parecía calmado su voz la delataba. - ¿Qué más puedo hacer por ti?-

-Ya habéis hecho todo, mi Señora. Me habéis dado una identidad. Comprendo ahora vuestras palabras cuando me dijisteis que esperara. - Galadriel esbozo una sonrisa. -Gracias.-

-No tienes que darlas, siempre serás bien recibida en estas tierras, Eleathar.- Galadriel besó la frente de la muchacha.- Recuerda que siempre serás una Galadrim.- Ella sonrió.

Luego fueron al embarcadero, allí Linwe se despidió de Celeborn. Haldir la miraba, ensombrecido por su marcha.

-Volveremos a vernos, Haldir.- le dijo la joven con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Él la miró con una sonrisa triste y algo fingida.

Subieron a las barcas, había muchos elfos allí para despedirlos, deseándoles suerte y dándoles sus bendiciones. Era una triste partida para todos.

Irían por el Rio Anduin descendiendo por sus aguas, tan solo pararían para comer y dormir. Llevaban casi una hora de viaje, en el bote nadie hablaba salvo algunos comentarios vanos que no conducían a ningún sitio, era algo incómodo, pero Gimli rompió el hielo.

-He recibido mi más grave herida con esta partida.- dijo con voz algo desolada y no la tosca y ronca con la que solía hablar. - y ha sido verla por última vez. A partir de ahora, no le llamaré bello nada más que al presente que me entregado.-

-¿Qué te regalo?- preguntó Legolas que remaba al final de la barca.

-Yo le pedí una cabello de su hermosa cabellera de oro, ella me dio tres.- Linwe y Legolas sonrieron.

-¿Y a ti Legolas?- Preguntó Linwe, que iba en cabeza.

-Un arco como los que usan los Galadrim. ¿Y a ti?- Linwe sonrió con la pregunta.

-Su regalo fue pertenecer a un lugar.- sus dos compañeros no entendieron muy bien lo que la muchacha decía. Pero tampoco preguntaron más.


End file.
